


Stone Pawns

by lostdragonbeliever



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gargoyle Jim, Gargoyle Toby, Gen, Trollhunter Claire AU, trollhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdragonbeliever/pseuds/lostdragonbeliever
Summary: (Noun) A person used by others for their own purposes.Tobias and James are not like normal human whelps. They act like them, sure. But whelps don't usually end up training to be assassins for an order aiding one many would call 'disastrous'. It only takes a Trollhunter to throw a wrench in their plans, anyways.EDIT: redoing the fic by the same name. this is a chapter than will be changed in the newer version.





	Stone Pawns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is getting revamped! Look for the same title in my fics if you're interested.

Fighting a goblin infestation on a Thursday night, after a long day of school and training, the Trollhunter was tired, to say the least.

Claire felt the Amulet shift a moment before she heard it, really. A thud a floor above her, and Daylight materialized in her palm. The vapors lit up the museum, casting eerie shadows and catching the tail end of something before it scuttled away into the shadows. Above her in the wings, paintings toppled over and tapestries fluttered with wind. Thin claw marks marred  the floor.

The windows weren’t open. There was supposed to be no breeze, either.

The Trollhunter had no more than a split second to react before her broadsword met with a hardened staff. The pulsing light of her amulet light up not a face, but a blank mask.

Great! Assassins? Just what she wanted.

Her teeth gritted, and she reared back, mirroring her opponent. They circled, stone tail swishing in- frustration? Discontent? It was unclear. 

“Well....it isn’t everyday you meet someone trying to  _ kill _ you. In my case, it’s getting more and more often-!”

Sword met staff and Claire quickly found out that it wasn’t a one trick weapon, same as hers. A blade slid out of the top halfway through her own slashing gesture and tore through exhibits without care. They had one target anyways, and apparently, wasn’t as interested in small talk as she was.

But this one was different. She may have dealt with trolls, goblins and the odd rogue gnomes, but this one? This was different. Something seemed off.

“Who  _ are _ you? W- _ what _ are you?” She demanded, brushing a thin trail of blood away from her nose.

They paused. The naginata blade assumed its holster, and they sheathed it on a stone back. Why didn’t she notice the strange cloak the troll wore?

A hand reached up to the mask. Claire held her breath, and heard a low growl noise. Before she knew it, the wind was knocked out of her, and she struggled to get out from under whatever fell on her.

A large stuffed bison from the exhibit on natural history pinned her to the floor. The amulet ticked louder, almost enough to drown out the conversation before her as she blacked out.

_ “Really? The whole bison? Why not one of those weird armor suits?” _

_ “It was all I could find on the fly, Mr. Dancing with Death.” _

_ A sigh. “It’s okay. At least we still have her….” _

She struggled, but her human body succumbed to the lull of conversation and exhaustion.

Deya help her.


End file.
